


Lila goes to hell

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I don’t know how to tag this, Lila Rossi Bashing, Open to criticism, based on a prompt, no hate please, only constructive though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: based on the prompt:  You get to heaven only to find that the judgement is entirely based on how many promises you’ve broken.This was part of a writing exercise and I write a bunch of different things. This is just the only one I’m posting. I hope you enjoy!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Lila goes to hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3 so sorry if the formatting is weird.

Lila finds herself in a completely white room. Nothing in sight. How did I get here? She takes a deep breath and calls out, “Hello?!” Her voice echoes around the room.

She lets out a disappointed sigh when there is no response, where is she? Just as she was about to explore the room, two giant golden gates materialize. A loud booming voice, seemingly from nowhere, thunders, “Lila Rossi will now be judged.”

She feels a force pushing her towards the gates and, after stumbling a bit, she goes through. After her eyes adjust to the slightly dimmer room, she looks to see who was here. What she was not prepared for was a glowing white ball, so bright she has to turn away. After gathering her courage for a second, she asks, “Where am I?”

“You have died and now you must be judged for your actions!” The ball pulses and the room gets brighter.

Lila freaks out a little as the implications of that sentence sets in. She tries to soothe herself and look at her actions objectively. Sure I was a bit bad when I was a kid, but I’ve become much better now and I’ve done tons of good stuff. I should be fine! She calms down and gains a bit of confidence. “How am I going to be judged?” She calls out a bit braver.

The light in the room becomes harsher and the ball seems to get bigger, “Every person is judged based on how many promises they’ve broken”- At those words, Lila’s heart sinks into her chest remembering the hundreds of promises she’d broken during her youth. -“Looking at your actions I must cast my judgment and say that you, Lila Rossi are being sent to hell.”

She screams as she is dragged down to hell. The fire was already licking at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comment if you want me to publish one of my other, cringe stories (the one I’m thinking of is spongeward) I may post other stuff if I’m confident enough in my writing. This is like a test run.


End file.
